The Unknown Face
by Element-Chaos
Summary: Naruto grows up in a different village, one that doesn't like the ninja system, what will happen in the boy's life and who will he meet along the way? I do not own Naruto, possible Harem, younger characters then originals.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Boy Who Didn't Exist

**-- (Council Room)—**

"He should be killed! Why should we take this chance?" Uchiha Fugaku asked while rubbing his temples.

"We should take this chance because of Minato's last wish!" Hyuuga Hiashi said slamming his hand down in front of him. His long time enemy Fugaku was being stubborn.

"Yes, but still…he is the Kyuubi and if that isn't acknowledged he has the demon sealed in him. If he were to lose control at any age before he learned how to control the demon then Konoha would be as doomed as it was just a few hours ago." Aburame Shibi stated as he looked upon the clan heads in the room.

"Your right, if Naruto were to lose control right now then we would be doomed. The Kyuubi in a human vessel, the ability to think and make choices, the capacity of a human mind…it would spell disaster for us." Nara Shikaku said while making his clans ever famous thinking hand gesture.

"You are all still forgetting one crucial fact." Sarutobi Hiruzen said as he stood to his feet. He looked at the sleeping baby in the center of the circular council desk. "This is Minato's only child, he holds back the Kyuubi. Minato never said what would happen if Naruto were to die immediately after the sealing. What if we were to release a new type of demon, one in human form but with the power of a Biju. All of the world would be doomed then." The Sandaime Hokage said as he gestured kindly at the newborn child.

"He is still a demon. We should rid the world of the Kyuubi right here and now while we can!" Koharu exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Or we could spirit Naruto away and raise him to be one of our village's most feared weapons." Danzo muttered and many members glared at the man.

"Even if he does have the Kyuubi sealed inside of him…he is but just a child!" Yamanaka Inoichi said slamming his fist into his palm. "Those of you with children, because all of us who are clan heads have at least one child this age RIGHT now. What if this was YOUR child?" the blond haired man asked and many murmurs ran through the crowd.

"We shall take a vote." Koharu finally said standing. "All in favor of Naruto's death?" he asked and of the twelve heads in the room 7 raised their hands.

Koharu looked around while he raised his own making it 8 hands. "Well the vote is cast then, Naruto shall be executed-"

"NO!" Hiruzen said as he released killing intent. "I WILL honor the last wishes of the Fourth Hokage." The Hokage said this and walked from his chair and picked the newborn child up into his aged hands.

"Hiruzen, the council has decided! Do not go against us!" Koharu shouted and the old man turned back to face his former team mate.

"Well the final decision comes down to me, the HOKAGE. This here is the son of a hero and the FOURTH HOKAGE, so jurisdiction ultimately falls down upon me. Also I saw at least one clan head keep their hand down during the vote so you can't use the Clan vote as an excuse to execute this pour soul." Hiruzen said and walked from the room leaving the council split into different sides.

The clan heads that supported Naruto banishment were Danzo, Koharu, Homura, Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Chouja, Inuzuka Tsume, Nara Shikaku, and Haruno Kushiro though the man was rather confused on his feelings after Inoichi brought up a rather goo argument. What would he do if his son Sasuke was in this position?

Those who were on Naruto's side were Hiruzen, Hyuuga Hiashi, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Uchiha Fugaku shockingly. It wasn't much but they were some of the most powerful ninja in the village and they agreed with Hiruzen about the fact that Minato only asked for one thing truly.

As Hiruzen left the room a very heated fight soon engaged leaving Naruto at the center of the topic while Hiruzen had other plans.

**-- (Outside Konoha)—**

It wasn't hard for Sarutobi Hiruzen to escape the village with Naruto. Most people were still being ushered out of the safe shelters in the hokage monument and they were too busy either running to their homes or seeing if their relatives, who were ninjas, were alive and safe. The Sandaime walked along the path outside of the village while he deeply evaluated the situation at hand. He knew Minato wanted Naruto to be looked upon as a hero but the members of the council who wanted Naruto dead would undeniably leak information about the Kyuubi being sealed inside the boy which would quickly make him a vent for their hatred. Hiruzen pondered all possible options until only three existed.

One, he could keep Naruto in the village and raise him up to be a ninja as great as his father. He doubted this would work because he would face the problem of harassment from villagers. Naruto would always be the target for their pain, anger, and bloodlust. The small boy would probably not even escape with his life if he was left to live in Konoha.

Second, he could have Naruto executed like most of the council wanted. Of course Hiruzen threw this thought away and his standing on the matter was increased when he looked down at the small infant in his arms. There was no way he could issue an order for the boy to be killed so that only left option three.

Bring Naruto to a different village and have him raised there as an orphan. It was where Hiruzen was now wandering. He planned to bring Naruto to a small village on the border of Fire country Earth country. He had gone through the village many times when he was younger and was convinced that Naruto would be undeniably safe there no matter what happened. The village was very small with a population of no more than 150 people, and they were all very kind. They had defected from another larger village due to a debate about their views on the ninja system. The small village didn't believe that humans should hold the power of a god and should instead live life like it was meant for them.

Hiruzen sighed sadly as Naruto let out a shuddering breath and then cooed softly in his sleep. Why must he have to carry this burden with him? Hiruzen hated that the poor boy wouldn't be able to grow up in neither his mother's nor father's village, he would not get to meet any of the great friends he could have possibly had. Why was the world they lived in so cruel to those who helped protect it?

**-- (Gonsakura- Three Days Later)--**

"So you want us to take in this poor orphan why?" an olive skinned man asked as he looked at the blond child before him with interest.

"Because his parents died recently and a unfortunate event befell our village when they happened to die…and many of the villagers blame this child for what happened." Hiruzen said while the olive skinned man nodded.

"Even though I don't like ninja's I believe that you want what is best for this child. I will accept him into my village only because we have just recently received a wagon full of orphans from another village. He can grow up with them." The man said and Hiruzen smiled softly.

"Thank-you Kyochi, I am happy that you accept him but If I may make one request?" Hiruzen as he laid a hand upon Naruto's sleeping chest.

"What is it?" Kyochi asked and Hiruzen sighed deeply.

"I ask that this boy's name be Uzumaki Naruto and that you NEVER tell him of where he came from, tell him that he came from a colony of fish for all I care but just never tell him of his origins." Hiruzen said sadly and Kyochi nodded.

"If I may ask, why do you want him to be named this?" Kyochi asked and Hiruzen looked slowly to the ceiling though he was really looking towards the heavens.

"I fear that by giving Naruto up to another village, I am letting his parents down so I could do this at least. Give him his mother's maiden name while giving him the name his father wished for him." Hiruzen said and stood slowly to his feet while Kyochi scooped Naruto up into his arms.

"Who were his parents?" the man asked and Hiruzen chuckled lightly.

"You are better off not knowing but if this boy grows up to be like either of them then your village will profit greatly for his father was a man of kindness, trust, and knowledge. His mother was a women of Loyalty, bravery, and strength." Hiruzen said softly and Kyochi nodded.

"Then this is good bye my friend. I will take care of this child for you like you asked, may the heavens be with you." Kyochi said as Hiruzen walked from the room.

"You to my friend and I pray to Kami that I never see you nor Naruto again…" Hiruzen said as he shed a single tear and walked off into the night.

_A/N: Well as you guys can see from the events in this prologue, my story will take a much different route from others. My plot is somewhat based off a movie I saw recently but it is not solely based on it. I just got a few ideas for the story itself and where I wanted it to go. I hope that everyone likes it because I know that I will enjoy writing it in my free time. Throughout the story I will revert from present time and past time but we will mostly stick to the past until we reach the point of the story where the events are actually happening. This story will be a bit slow moving and Naruto isn't going to just go from age 3 to 16. The story is kind of based of Slumdog Millionaire but is totally different. I just like the ting where it goes from the present to the past and for those of you who saw the movie you'll know what I am talking about in further chapters but don't give away any spoilers for people who haven't. Eventually there will be a pairing for Naruto but I am not sure who I am going to pair him with yet. Also this story will NOT take place in Konoha though they will be somewhat involved in the story. Anyways please leave your thoughts in the form of a review that way I know if you guys liked it so far and if I should continue on._

_Frequently throughout this story I will put up polls asking about possible events within the story. I may ask you if I should end a characters life or have mercy for example. I may ask if Naruto should do this or do that. But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't get on me when I don't post forty chapters in a week. I don't have internet at my house so I can only post either on Thursdays while at school or on Sundays while at the library or any other day that I randomly get Wi-FI. So other than that review, and also this won't be some boring story where Naruto is a normal kid. I will institute fighting and Akatsuki and all of that good stuff into the story but that will be MUCH later._


	2. Sorry

Sorry I haven't updated guys…I have finals coming up so don't expect anything soon. It's either A.) Type a bunch of chapters and fail my classes…or B.) Pass my classes and then start dishing chapters out over the summer.

Your choice…


End file.
